Parent meets Teacher
by Nella Siphron
Summary: Human frogs AU- Natsumi is a single mom trying to split from her husband Saburo. This is causing trouble for her son and his teacher, Giroro, calls Natsumi in for a meeting. Drama boils up when Saburo discovers how close Natsumi and Giroro become. (Saburo's a jerk in this and this was lazily written don't expect much. Just a quick little 'what if' type. Also it may have a part 2 )


-I want to apologize to Saburo and his fans for the jerk he is in this. This piece started when I saw a post about horoscope signs as fanfic tropes and I never actually tried writing the one that was for me so I thought "what the heck let's do it" so it's not perfect, don't expect much from this. It was lazily written in a couple of days about a week or so ago-

* * *

Natsumi sat at her kitchen table, her head in her hands and her foot tapping impatiently onto the poor, slightly worn floor. She always sat there and tapped her foot when she was waiting for his response. Waiting for him to show up or even waiting for a simple 'I'm not going to be able to make it'. But Saburo was always too busy with work; too busy 'handling the head of the studio' he would say but Natsumi knew the only ones he was handling were his fans.

"Mom?" A muffled and bored voice called up from beside Natsumi. She looked over to see her son's head buried in his own arms. He was 13 years old in 8th grade. His short hair was a dulled pink even lighter than Natsumi's had been when she was his age. The kid lifted his head to show his soft blue eyes. "I don't think he'll get here in time."

"You're probably right." Natsumi sighed and sat up, throwing a glance to the front of the house. "Wanna leave without him again?"

"I want to get this done and over with." The young man sighed heavily as he stood up from his seat.

"Alright then let's go." Natsumi grabbed her purse at the front door as they hastily slipped on their shoes and stepped outside. It was a short ride to the school in Aki's old car. "Do you want to stay in the car this time? I'm sure it's going to be really boring."

"Yes please." He pulled out a silver gaming device from his pocket and continued a level he had left on pause. Natsumi ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead before leaving the car.

Inside the building her shoes clacked against the polished floor. Even though she was once a student there, the empty halls were strange to her and seemed to be filled with a lonely feeling. She reached the gym and the office next to it with the door propped open, allowing the light to spill into the hall. Natsumi glanced in the see a tall blonde man leaning back in his chair behind the desk and glancing over some papers with obvious annoyance. Natsumi knocked on the door.

"Oh! You must be Mrs. Mutsumi." The man tried to ignore that he jumped in his seat from the knock and straightened the mess on his desk. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it aside and revealing a long scar trailing over his left eye and cheek.

"Please, call me Natsumi. I hate my last name." Natsumi forced a smile as she stepped into the small office.

"Of course. I'm Giroro." Giroro held out his hand. Natsumi nodded and shook his hand while deciding to overlook his strange name. She sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"So why did you need to talk to me?" Natsumi folded her hands in her lap and politely listened.

"I've noticed a change in your son, Haru's, attitude. He'll keep to himself mostly but when he's running the laps or jumping hurdles he puts a lot of aggressive energy into it." Giroro looked almost stern. "I spoke with his other teachers but none of them have seen him so angry. He won't open up to any of us either so I don't know if he's pushing through an injury or struggling with something else. I wanted to ask you if you noticed anything that might be upsetting him at home or if he talks about what happens at school. Such as another student bullying him or something."

Natsumi sighed deeply and glanced to the floor. "I know what's wrong. I didn't know it affected him this much in school. He has decent grades so I didn't think about it."

"Is it something that can be handled easily?" Giroro asked, trying not to pry for specific details if it was a private matter.

"Not really. His father, Saburo, is a big radio star and never spends time with us. We're mostly split up now but he still doesn't take any time for Haru. Just stays at the studio all day with his fans." Natsumi didn't bother holding such personal information back. If in the end it ruined Saburo's reputation and career it was a bonus for her. She grew angrier as she explained and gripped the edge of her skirt. "He's ignoring his responsibilities at home. I can't blame Haru for being angry, heck I'm ready to strangle his father myself!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Giroro muttered the first response he thought of.

"Don't be." Natsumi sighed. "I know I haven't been much help. I'm working almost as much as his father is and I'm can't seem to stop saying terrible things about his father around him. He's probably mad at me too."

"I think I can talk to him if he's just mad at his dad. If anyone can relate to being angry it's me." Giroro grinned hoping to ease the moment and help out.

"Really? Thank you." Natsumi smiled.

"No worries." Giroro nodded.

* * *

The following day, Giroro was instructing his class to perform different tasks around the gymnasium while giving tips and taking notes. After a while he casually found his way to Haru.

"Think you can step aside for a minute?" Giroro kept his voice low so he wouldn't embarrass Haru and draw attention from the rest of the students.

"Is this about the meeting last night?" Haru huffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yes." Giroro nodded.

"Fine." Haru lead the way into the hall.

Giroro carefully closed the door behind them. "So I've noticed you've been pretty aggressive in class lately."

"I didn't do anything to anyone." Haru muttered.

"Well no but you weren't very gentle with the tennis racket the other day either." Giroro smirked. "You know you can tell a teacher if you're having trouble with something."

"What, were you a therapist in your last job?" Haru rolled his eyes.

"No but I understand how it feels to be really angry and I mean angry enough to knock someone unconscious." Giroro sighed.

"Really?" Haru looked up to Giroro almost seeming sad.

"Yeah, and after meeting your mom last night I'm sure she can get pretty angry too. I know it's hard when you're that angry, it feels intense but you're not alone." Giroro leaned down so he was eye level to convey his honesty.

"What do you do when you're that angry?" Haru looked hopeful to his teacher.

"I breathe, take a step back, and try to think clearly. I also try really hard to not destroy the nearest wall, car, or innocent bystander." Giroro admitted. "Think about why things happen the way they did, and if it still makes you angry, try to forget about it completely. It's not worth your time if it's just going to cloud your head and keep you from having any fun. Find something better to focus on."

Haru thought to himself for a moment. "I think I'll try that. Thanks."

"Any time kid." Giroro opened the door to the gym. "Let me know if you're having anymore trouble ok?"

"Do you know how to stop girls from talking to you only because your dad is popular?" Haru rubbed his neck bashfully.

"I think if you just show them who you really are as an individual, hopefully they can accept it and talk to you because you're you and not some guy's kid." Giroro patted Haru's shoulder.

"Thanks." Haru smiled before rejoining his classmates in the class activities.

* * *

Giroro had noticed a change in Haru's attitude as the week went on, progressing into an almost excited and cheerful mood during class activities. Haru even approached him one day after school.

"Sir, I want to join a sport for after school." Haru bowed to Giroro.

"Why so formal kid?" Giroro stood up from his desk and rummaged through a file cabinet.

"W-well you're a teacher and..." Haru was confused.

"So what if I'm your teacher?" Giroro smirked as he pulled out a paper.

Haru smiled and straightened up. "You're a cool guy and I respect you."

"So why do you suddenly want to join a sport? You do know it's actually too late to do that by now." Giroro folded his arms over his chest.

"My mom works a lot so that she can support the two of us on our own-"

"You mean your dad doesn't provide anything for you?" Giroro frowned. Working so much you ignored your family was one thing but this was another level that Giroro had a hard time looking past.

"Well he has an intern send it to us but he also runs his intern so ragged with other work she often forgets and my mom has to make up for the gap." Haru explained. "I just don't want my mom so worried about me being home all that time. If I do something productive after school I can feel like I'm contributing and she can know I'm working hard just like her."

"You're a good kid." Giroro grinned. "But like I said, all of the sports clubs are full and way too late to join."

"Oh." Haru's shoulders sunk. He knew it was late in the season but he was hoping something could be worked out.

"Although I can set up some after school training so you can do your best in the sports festival this year if you want." Giroro held out the paper poster for the upcoming event. "It's next week so you'll have to really focus."

"Thank you so much! I'll work really hard!" Haru bowed before running out of the office to tell his mother.

* * *

Giroro and Haru started their personal training the very next day. They planned out and agreed on a schedule to focus on Haru's weakest points while still fine tuning his strengths. Giroro stood on the side of the track, filling out paperwork, and keeping Haru focused on his timing. He was surprised when a red haired woman jumped up beside him.

"Go! Go! Haru!" Natsumi cheered her son along. After waving to Haru she turned to Giroro. "You've done so much for him. I don't know what you told him but he seems so much happier at home now."

"I'm just glad I could help. I would be a crappy teacher if I let him keep struggling on his own." Giroro stretched his shoulders before returning his gaze to the papers.

"That's true." Natsumi giggled. Haru ran over to them and chugged eagerly from his water bottle. "Ready to head home?"

"Yep." Haru slung his bag over his shoulder and confidently strode off to the car, waving to Giroro as he walked past him.

"Thanks again." Natsumi bowed quickly before following Haru.

* * *

It was almost the day of the sports festival when Haru seemed to turn his attitude right back around. He was quiet and kept his eyes to the floor or off into the distance. Giroro was too busy to pull him aside and talk until the end of the day. He found Haru already running around the track and jumping hastily constructed hurdles.

Haru's foot caught the top of a hurdle, sending him crashing into the dirt. Giroro swiftly rushed over the grass.

"Kid! You ok?!" Giroro rapidly inspected Haru's ankle and arms for scratches and bruises.

Haru didn't react or seem to care that he fell. "I'm sorry. I couldn't focus."

"Want to talk about it?" Giroro leaned back after finding no physical wounds.

"My dad heard about the sports festival. He keeps making the promise that he'll show up and each time I just get angrier." Haru clenched his fist. "I know he'll probably have to bail again but it feels like he's just rubbing it in when he says that he won't. He never kept a promise before so why would he now?"

Giroro listened with a stoic expression, waiting for Haru to say everything he needed to. Haru's breath picked up in pace as he fought back the burning tears.

"I don't want to be so mad at him. I should be used to this by now but it still just-" Haru flinched when he felt Giroro's hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"When you get treated like that over and over, it doesn't just stop feeling like crap. You don't just grow adjusted to it, no matter how strong you are." Giroro sighed. "You can only find a way to work through it. It's ok to be mad at your dad. It sounds like he put you through enough."

"I feel like a terrible person for being so angry. It shouldn't be right to hate my father." Haru choked as he stifled his urge to break down.

"There's a difference between hating him because of minor things like he won't buy you a certain toy or he makes you do your chores. Those are things dads are meant to do; but hating him for staying out of your life to this extent, making you feel like you aren't worth the time, is a natural reaction." Giroro thought over his words carefully. "You're just recognizing that something is going wrong and it's hard to see how to fix it by yourself so you become frustrated and angry."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Haru's eyes turned up to Giroro. Tears trembling in the corners, threatening to fall down his cheeks.

Giroro hid the pain in his chest from watching Haru break in front of him. He saw more and more of himself in Haru; feeling helpless and enraged. He knew that there was no way to soften the truth for the poor kid. "I don't know if you can change your dad. He might not ever do what you need him to."

Haru's lip quivered as he caved into the pressure that built inside for years. He had hope for so long and it was finally running out that his dad would come around and fix everything. To finally be there when he needed him and showed that he cared. Giroro sat silently beside him and waited for him to calm. When the sobbing subsided and he was sure Haru could hear him again, Giroro spoke up.

"Do you want your mom to pick you up early?" Giroro pulled out his phone.

Haru shook his head slowly. "It's been hard for her too and I can't do anything to help. It'd be easier for her if I didn't go home."

"Don't say that." Giroro tried not to snap. "Your mom needs you just as much as you need her."

"Without dad she's working too hard just to support me. Look at how broken I am because of my jerk dad. I'm probably not going to grow up into a well adjusted adult who can handle everyday stress." Haru furrowed his brow.

"Hey! Yeah, I know having one less parent than everyone else sucks." Giroro's eyes turned hard and cold. Haru was startled by Giroro's sudden outburst. "I understand that more than you know but it's only going to get worse if you let it. You can't let 'what if's' keep you from trying to make things better. Don't let your lame father's decision turn your life into hell." Giroro took a deep breath and exhaled. His skin grew cold as he realized how loud and angry he was. "I'm sorry but I hate seeing someone so ready to give up. Having only one parent won't be what screws you over, it's what you choose to do with your life despite that fact. Look at me. I never knew my mom and I still don't know what happened to her but I grew up fine with just my dad and my older brother. I have a good job and I'm not a pitiful mess of rage all the time like I used to be. I want you to promise me that you'll work hard to do better things **for yourself**. Show your mom that you're willing to try and have a good life that makes you happy even without your dad. Don't wait for him."

Haru took in Giroro's speech and nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Giroro sat in his small apartment the night before the sports festival. He was lounging in a pair of red comfy pants in front of his t.v. as a white kitten rested against his leg. Giroro was about to take the first bite of his dinner when a knock sounded from his door. It was subtle so Giroro had to turn down his t.v. and wait for the next to be sure it was in fact from his door and not the neighbors'. He quickly rose to his feet, with an annoyed meow from the kitten, and opened his door. Outside stood Natsumi with her arm around Haru's shoulder.

Natsumi blushed when she saw Giroro was only wearing lounge pants. "I-I'm sorry to bother you but...uh. There was trouble at home and we don't have any family nearby and I don't trust any of the hotels I can afford and you've just been so helpful lately and... well the art teacher, Dororo I think his name was, told us we could find you here."

"Oh! Uh... Come on in." Giroro was unprepared and opened his door to allow them inside. "Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"Um, yeah. We do." Natsumi sighed.

"I'm sorry it's really small here but uh..." Giroro glanced around, trying to think quick. "I only have one bed too, you and Haru can use it of course. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No." Natsumi admitted as she saw the plate of sweet potatoes and beef on the small table.

"Let me see if I can throw something together." Giroro briskly walked towards the cramped kitchen and rummaged through his cupboards.

"I'm going to sit outside." Haru mumbled as he set his shoes and bag by the door, and stepped through the glass doors to the balcony on the other side of the apartment.

"Ok." Natsumi didn't stop him as she slipped off her own shoes. She approached the kitchen corner slowly. "Don't worry about the food. I don't think either of us are feeling too hungry."

Giroro nodded and closed the cabinet doors. He turned to her and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. "So what happened?"

"Saburo..." Natsumi whispered as she recalled the events. "He came home drunk with... with a young woman and, well I just couldn't keep Haru around him like that. What kind of mom would I be? I'm really sorry about this. I'll repay you however I can."

"Don't worry about paying me back ok? I'm just glad I don't have to call the cops on anyone or something." Giroro assured her.

"I just can't believe he did that in front of his son." Natsumi fumed before glancing to the balcony where Haru leaned against the rail and looked out to the sky with earbuds plugged in his head. "I just put the two of us in the car and drove till we could find somewhere else. My brother and his wife live way out of town, the same for my mother and grandmother, so Haru suggested looking for you. I wish I was more prepared for things like this."

"Don't blame yourself. Would you really have expected this to happen?" Giroro arched his brow.

"No but I-"

"You're doing the best you can. Especially without help from his father, and Haru knows that too." Giroro cut her off before she started rambling about what she should have done.

"Really?" Natsumi allowed a small smile. "I'm sorry, I'm usually a lot more confident but when it comes to Haru I want to do everything right."

"I'm pretty sure that's what a mom should feel." Giroro smirked. "I don't know how much I can tell without crossing a line of student teacher confidentiality, but he does understand everything you do for him. He's never been mad at you, just his dad."

"Student teacher confidentiality? I don't think that's a real thing when you're talking to the mom." Natsumi giggled.

"Well we did have a moment. He confided in me and I like to think I have some amount of honor and dignity." Giroro shrugged with a big grin.

"You're not like other teachers are you?" Natsumi laughed. "You're more casual than professional. It's kinda nice."

"Speaking of professional I should put on a shirt." Giroro blushed slightly as he walked towards the bedroom door. "Watch some t.v. if you want."

He closed the door behind him and sighed. The first thing he grabbed was his cellphone which he flipped open and sent a quick message.

 _ **G: You can stop worrying, they're safe.**_

After a moment he got a reply.

 _ **D: Oh thank goodness.**_

Giroro chuckled to himself as he slipped on a white shirt and returned to the living room. Natsumi was leaning down and petting his pet kitten.

"She's such a cute kitty." Natsumi fawned over the purring white feline. "What's her name?"

"Uh, it's Miss Furbottom." Giroro bashfully answered. As if on cue the small kitten leapt to her feet and ran to the glass doors, pawing gently against it. "Is it time already?"

"Time for what?" Natsumi stood up and watched Miss Furbottom.

"She likes to sit outside before the sun sets. Makes her feel good and she'll fuss if she doesn't have sometime outside." Giroro chuckled. "She's an independent girl who knows what she wants."

He opened the door and let Miss Furbottom jump up to the railing and sit happily. Giroro turned to see Haru smiling slightly at the cat.

"Hey kid," Giroro spoke up calmly but still managed to startle Haru. Haru tensed slightly hoping it wouldn't be a long conversation. "She likes to be pet and has to watch the sun set. Think you can handle her till then?"

Haru nodded and stepped closer to the kitten where he could stroke her fur. Giroro returned inside and closed the door. "Nothing calms a kid down like a cat huh?"

"Thank you so much again." Natsumi smiled as she watched Haru relaxing with the kitten and watching the sky.

"Ok, you're still thanking me. When was the last time you just chilled?" Giroro inquired.

"Not in a very long time." Natsumi sighed.

"Alright then. You are going to take this very strange opportunity to do just that." Giroro dropped to the floor next to the table and patted the floor beside him. Natsumi laughed as she sat next to him. "What kind of shows do you like?"

"I like a variety but usually something with romance or even at least a good plot with action." Natsumi answered. "I don't even think I know what's running right now."

"Ok, let's see." Giroro flipped through some channels until he landed on his best guess. He picked up the plate of food and gestured to Natsumi. "I hope you won't mind if I eat."

"No go ahead." Natsumi nodded and watched the t.v.

They watched the television until Haru came inside and mentioned it was well after sundown and he was ready to try to go to sleep and end the day. Natsumi nodded and agreed as Giroro turned the t.v. off and prepared the only bed.

"Mom should use the bed." Haru suggested as he took off his extra shirt and bundled it under his head, already lying on the floor.

"No, you should. You have a big day tomorrow and need better sleep than me." Natsumi gave a quick stern look. Haru sighed. He knew she was just going to sleep somewhere else if he gave her the bed so he begrudgingly climbed under the blanket. Miss Furbottom jumped in next to him and purred until she was fast asleep.

Natsumi smiled before lying next to him on the floor and pretending to be falling asleep so he wouldn't fuss much more. After a short while of silence, Natsumi felt something brush against her leg. Instinctively she kicked it away and swiftly stood up, ready to punch whatever it was. In the shadows she watched the person lean against the wall holding their hands up.

"Oh wow you're good." Giroro whispered with an odd voice.

"Oh my gosh, Giroro?" Natsumi asked in a whispered panicked tone. "I am so sorry."

Giroro walked out to the living room with Natsumi close behind glancing at Haru to make sure he wasn't woken up. In the light, Natsumi saw Giroro was holding his nose to stop the now apparent blood running down from it. Natsumi hurriedly grabbed a paper towel and handed it to Giroro who used it to clean his face.

"I didn't mean to scare you I just found another blanket with my winter stuff and didn't want you to get cold." Giroro chuckled lightly trying not to move his nose too much. "I think you broke it."

"I am super sorry. I didn't know it was you and it's a reflex so I just... oh my god I'm sorry." Natsumi stumbled over her apologies.

"It's fine I've had worse. You do see the impossible to ignore scar right?" Giroro teased. "Where did you learn to kick so strong like that?"

"Well before I was a mom I was really good at sports and learned to defend myself. I was pretty popular in high school and didn't want people to think they could take advantage of me." Natsumi blushed when she realized how vain she must have sounded.

"I'm impressed. You know I haven't been hit in so long it's almost refreshing." Giroro smirked.

"What, do you fight people as a hobby or something?" Natsumi put her hands on her hips.

"Not really. It was kind of my last job." Giroro shrugged and wiped the last bit of blood from his face. He wriggled his nose to see if it really was broken.

"Please say you were a police officer and you beat up criminals." Natsumi frowned.

"Nope." Giroro grinned wide. "I was a soldier."

"Oh." Natsumi was surprised and sighed with relief. She twiddled her fingers. "Oh crap I kicked a veteran."

"It's fine, I was the one who startled you and invoked you hidden power." Giroro chuckled.

"Wait, you're way too young to be in and out of that kind of service aren't you?" Natsumi questioned.

"Yeah, but there was an accident and I got too angry." Giroro sighed and threw the paper towel away.

"Oh I'm sorry." Natsumi decided to leave the subject at that. She hoped she didn't upset him by reminding him of something terrible.

"Don't be. It was my fault anyway." Giroro shrugged.

Natsumi gave a small smile. "I'm glad we met you. You're a good role model for Haru and you've done so much for him even as just a teacher."

"I'm not that special. I just don't want to see him waste his time and energy on being angry. I did enough of that myself as a kid and I wish I didn't." Giroro blushed slightly at the compliment. He pulled out a soda from the fridge and held it out to her. "Want one?"

"Sure." Natsumi nodded and accepted the drink. Giroro pulled out another for himself and popped it open as quietly as he could.

"So, if anything goes wrong again tomorrow after the festival, you can come back here. I'll find another bed somewhere." Giroro took a big gulp of soda.

"Oh I couldn't impose on you twice. I'll just have to figure something out." Natsumi counted up how much she remembered having in her purse and began making a mental list of possible hotels she would have to make a compromise for.

"I know I don't look too nice but I'm not going to let that guy scare you out of your own house and force you to go somewhere like a cheap hotel." Giroro argued.

"It's inappropriate for me to put a teacher who hardly knows us into this position in the first place let alone twice in a row." Natsumi huffed and hastily sipped her soda with confidence.

"I made the offer not you." Giroro rebutted.

"And that's super cool of you but I would still feel wrong. I got my son and I into this mess so I should be able to figure it out right?" Natsumi gripped her soda tightly. She felt a her body tense under her confession.

Giroro was stunned for a moment. He lowered his voice and gently placed his can on the counter. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. It was my decision to fall in love with him and then get married and have a kid. I should have seen where it was all going, that maybe the guy I liked wasn't going to be a good dad. That he would be too focused on his own career and image to care about even having a family." Natsumi choked as tears fell down her cheeks. "I should have made a better choice. I shouldn't have messed up like this."

"You decided to give him a chance. You loved him right?" Giroro asked knowing the answer as Natsumi covered her face. "It was his decision to screw up like he did. It's not your fault for seeing the best in him."

Giroro grabbed Natsumi's drink before she dropped it and carefully set it on the counter next to his. Natsumi tried to stop her whimpers and tears as Giroro wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He rubbed her back and kept her hair from her sore eyes. After a while of letting her tired heart weep, Natsumi looked up to Giroro. He had his eyes closed, his brow was scrunched in anger and sadness.

"Why are you helping me?" Natsumi asked. "I know why you're helping Haru and I'm thankful for that but why are you letting me stay in your house, sleep on your floor, and cry on your shirt?"

Giroro let his arms fall to his sides as he thought about the answer. "Because I can see you're trying your hardest to make sure everything goes right for your son. My dad did the same thing but it pushed him so hard. He was too stubborn to ask for any help and he had a panic attack that scared the living hell out of my brother and I. I don't want to see that happen to anyone else. You're doing enough ok? Don't let it pull you apart. I can see how strong you are but it's not a bad idea to let someone help you."

Natsumi tried to ignore the flutter. The twinge of hope and emotion in her heart. The last time she let herself run away with those kinds of feelings, she wound up with a husband who didn't care about his own kid. Despite her best attempts to ignore it, it felt nice. To see someone care enough to help her, someone who only cared because he could relate. Natsumi smiled and reached past him to grab her drink again. Her voice whispered into his ear after she left a soft and gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

Giroro and Natsumi continued to drink their sodas in an understanding silence.

* * *

Haru woke up the next morning to find his mother watching the news. Giroro was doing push-ups while also listening to any events from the t.v.

"Good morning. You ready?" Giroro leapt up and wiped his forehead with a small hand towel. He then tossed a banana to Haru. "Here you got just enough time for a small breakfast."

"Thanks, but why are you stretching? Aren't you just helping run the event?" Haru slowly peeled the banana and took a bite.

"I always work out in the morning. It's important to stay in top condition and work hard." Giroro answered easily and stretched his arms before walking into his bedroom to change.

"Hey, I just got approval from my boss to have the whole day off so I can support you in the festival." Natsumi grinned.

"Thanks mom. I'd love that." Haru smiled and finished his banana quickly.

It wasn't much longer before they left. Natsumi drove Haru to the school in her car and Giroro arrived in his own vehicle. The school was loud with excitement and cheering from family and students. Giroro waved to Haru. "You'll do great kid! Have fun!"

Haru and Natsumi waved in return and ran to get ready for the first event. Haru signed up for every race he could, even a swimming race. He didn't get any first places but he felt successful anyway. He tried hard and he did place in the top three for each event. Natsumi couldn't stop shouting the loudest of all the parents. She was always up in front where he could see her. After many events everyone had a huge school wide picnic.

"I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to grab some food from home." Natsumi sighed.

"It's ok." Haru grinned. "I feel like I still have a lot of energy anyway."

"That's good." Natsumi smiled.

"Hey." Giroro walked over to them and handed two bento lunches to them. "I called in a favor from the home economics teacher and he cooked up some lunch for ya."

"Oh wow. Thanks!" Haru eagerly opened the box and devoured the lunch inside.

"Looks like you were hungrier than you thought." Natsumi chuckled. "Thank you so much Giroro."

"No problem." Giroro shrugged.

"Giroro, don't forget to buy me that model~" A young man chimed from behind Giroro. He was just a bit shorter than Giroro and had short black hair. "Is this the woman you were talking about?"

"Don't you have decorations to work on for the bonfire tonight Keroro?" Giroro asked with blatant annoyance.

"I'm just tryin' to help out man~" Keroro casually walked away with his hands behind his head.

"Alright I gotta go help set up one of the last events. Nice job so far kid." Giroro held a thumb up to Haru.

"Thanks." Haru stopped eating long enough to nod and speak clearly.

After a few more events the day was running to it's close. The announcements were made, thanking everyone for their participation and soon everything was lighting up under the fireworks blooming into the dimmed evening air. For everyone who stayed, they handed out special snacks and drinks after lighting the bonfire. Haru looked to the sky feeling better than he had in a long time. He let himself have a good day, even without his dad. Natsumi hugged him more times than he could count.

"Hey kid, how do you feel?" Giroro walked over with his hands in his pockets.

"I actually feel really good right now." Haru grinned.

"That's good. So I heard they're handing out extra large smores for high placing students. Over at that booth there and there's one with your name on it." Giroro pointed to a table past the bonfire. Haru happily walked on over for his prize. "There's a good line there so hopefully that can distract him long enough."

"What do you mean?" Natsumi's smile faltered as she watched Giroro's completely vanish.

"I just heard from Dororo that there's a guy looking for you. He said he was your husband and he sounded pretty mad. I didn't want Haru to have to face him after last night, especially when today was already so good for him." Giroro looked straight into Natsumi's eyes.

"Oh no. Ok take me to him." Natsumi composed herself as best as she could. She followed Giroro away from the bonfire and away from Haru. Around the back of the school they found Keroro trying to calmly talk to Saburo.

"Where is she?!" Saburo stood firm with his fists clenched tight. He towered over Keroro who looked like a high-schooler in comparison.

"I'm right here. What do you want?" Natsumi held her tone steady and unwavering.

"I want you to explain why you left with my son last night? I don't get to see him as it is and you took that away again." Saburo slowly stepped past Keroro and closer to her. With each step he took Giroro inched forward, ready to step in.

"Are you kidding me? You were drunk and flirting with that girl! Also he's my son too and I refuse to let him see his father act like that!" Natsumi shouted.

"You just wanted to be in control again! Just because you don't like me anymore doesn't mean you get to control my visits with my son!" Saburo looked down on her.

"It's not my fault that you never come home after work. You bought an apartment down the road from the station so you wouldn't be far from your adoring fans." Natsumi felt her words burn like bile on her tongue.

"Where did you even take him last night?" Saburo ignored the statement.

"I took him somewhere safe. Why do you care?" Natsumi crossed her arms. She trembled slightly worried about what he was going to blow out of proportion.

"You don't have any local family and no friends since they all moved away to live successful lives." Saburo remarked, his words stinging Natsumi's heart.

"So what if I didn't go to college or become famous?! I'm a mom who is proud of the son I raised!" Natsumi almost screamed. Tears started burning in her eyes.

"Natsumi." Giroro placed a hand on her shoulder to support her. He hoped it would help her feel less afraid.

"Who are you?" Saburo glared at Giroro.

"He's Haru's gym teacher since you never bothered to learn about our son's school life." Natsumi explained.

"Why is he here? This has nothing- Oh I bet you went to his house last night!" Saburo expression flashed with victory. "You talk big about me going out with other girls and doing what's best for Haru but you brought him over to your boy toy's place?"

"Excuse me?!" Natsumi's face flushed. Giroro tensed up trying not to say anything that would make it all worse.

"You're such a hypocritical minx." Saburo grinned.

Natsumi didn't hold back and slapped his cheek so hard it was instantly turned pink. Saburo frowned and growled before slapping her even harder. Giroro's mind went blank and before he knew it his fist was connecting with Saburo's stomach.

"Are you ok Natsumi?" Giroro looked over the stunned woman. Her eyes were wide with tears staining her red face.

"Oh my god Giroro." Keroro muttered as he looked at Saburo, crumpled on the ground and coughing for air. "They might fire you for that."

"I don't care what they do to me." Giroro whispered as he glanced over his shoulder with a cold glare.

"Wait till-" Saburo choked on his words. "When my lawyer hears this, I'm going to win everything in the divorce."

"Keroro go get Haru." Giroro was quiet. Keroro nodded and quickly ran back to the bonfire. Giroro carried Natsumi in his arms and walked away from Saburo. Leaving him to struggle in the dirt on his own.

* * *

The ride away from the school was quieter than a graveyard. Giroro gripped the steering wheel of Natsumi's car so hard he could feel the stitched grooves imprint into his fingers. Natsumi stared out the window and Haru waited for anyone else to speak first. He wasn't sure what happened and it frustrated him. He knew it was about his dad since nothing else would bother his mom so much.

They rolled up to Giroro's apartment. Giroro turned off the car and pulled out his keys from his pocket. He handed them to Haru. "Can you go open the door please?"

Haru nodded and quickly hopped out of the car. Giroro watched him run up the stairs and opening the door only to close it behind him. Giroro looked to Natsumi who was starting to cry again.

"I'm sorry." Natsumi's voice cracked.

"Let's get you inside." Giroro spoke softly with a tender warmth. He slowly stepped out of his door and made his way to hers. He helped her climb out of the car and up the stairs. Once inside he saw Haru sitting by the table. He let Natsumi sit beside her son and went to the kitchen where he mixed up a few cups of tea. Giroro sat down with the drinks and handed a cup to Haru and Natsumi. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Haru, what did Keroro tell you about what happened?"

"He didn't really say anything. He just said that something happened to my mom and that you were looking for me." Haru's voice trembled.

"Your father showed up." Giroro answered as calm as he could. "He was angry that your mom took you from the house last night. When he found out you guys came here, he made an assumption about her. He insulted her and then he hit her."

Haru's eyes widened. He looked to the cup of tea in front of him and worked through the information. "What's going to happen now?"

"It depends on what version of the story he tells his lawyer. All we have to do is tell the truth." Giroro answered. "I'm going to tell you everything I can, you're a young man and I think you can handle it. You're going to hear about everything anyway. After he hit your mother I punched him in the stomach."

"Thank you." Haru was sincerely grateful.

"Don't. It was wrong and I will probably lose my job because of it." Giroro sighed. "Your father is probably going to play me into his report. He thinks your mom was and is having a relationship with me. Because I'm your teacher it's extremely inappropriate and will make her look like a terrible mother for bringing you here last night while she was still technically married to your father. The biggest and most important part of the divorce is who will have custody of you. Neither your mom or your dad is going to allow the other parent to have visitation rights. This means that you will never see the other parent again. When the lawyers and judge ask you what you think is right I want you to tell them only what you honestly believe is the truth ok? Lying is only going to make it worse even if you think it'll help your mom."

Haru took a deep breath and nodded. He already knew what he was going to say. Nothing was going to change it now. "When does it happen?"

"In a couple weeks." Natsumi answered weakly.

The room was silent for the rest of the night as they solemnly drank their tea. Haru slept in the bed again. Giroro was able to borrow a futon from his neighbors for Natsumi and he slept against the wall of his living room. Miss Furbottom nuzzled against him until he finally managed to get some sleep.

* * *

Two weeks flew by quickly. Natsumi and Haru were able to avoid Saburo and were able to sleep in their own home again. The school heard about Giroro's attack on a student's father and terminated his employment for fear of what the other parents would say. Saburo did mention Giroro in the report and Giroro was ordered to attend meetings with both lawyers and the official hearing.

Haru sat in the hall of the court alone. He was told his mother had to go to a separate room so he plugged in his headphones and waited. Suddenly in front of him stood Saburo.

"Hey kid." Saburo's greeting made Haru cringe. He only liked being called kid by Giroro. "I wanted to give ya something real quick before this all starts."

Saburo pulled out the newest version of his silver game system. Haru swallowed the lump in his throat. "Thanks."

"I know this is scary for you and I hope you and I get to spend some time together afterward." Saburo grinned.

Haru put the device in his pocket and looked up to his dad. "I'm not afraid and I'm going to do the right thing."

"That's good to hear." Saburo chuckled. "I have to go into this room over there but I'll see you soon enough."

Haru watched his dad walk away with a heavy confidence in his step. Shortly after an official came and told him to follow him to his seat so they could begin. It was uncomfortable in the wooden chair and he knew just what he looked like. He was the prize being squabbled over by his parents. He scanned the quickly filling room and saw Giroro sitting in the front row of the benches. Haru sighed and relaxed more when he saw someone he recognized and trusted. But the ease was soon disturbed when both of his parents were introduced and the judge entered the room.

Most of the time was spent going over everyone's reports and the pre-settled details. Haru took a deep breath and sighed. He watched everyone else get questioned and re-questioned. Even Giroro was brought up to explain his recent relationship to Haru and his mother. His parents each looked determined. Saburo tried to appear as innocent and caring as he could. A big surprise arose when Saburo's assistant admitted how he was always at the studio or his separate apartment. How he didn't mention his son much or even seemed to care when she reminded him of important dates such as Haru's birthday.

Finally the moment came when the judge looked at Haru and asked him to come up. Haru gulped and walked up to the stand. "Haru Mutsumi, I'm sure everyone here, myself included, wants to know how your parents treat you when no one else is there."

"My mom does her best to support me. She works extra hard when my dad forgets to pay for any support or anything we may need. She even took an entire day off from work just to support me through the sports festival which I was attending because I was inspired by her to work hard and grow stronger. Become a better person." Haru looked around to see everyone was listening to him, hanging on every word. "My dad... my dad bumped into me just before we started this. He gave me the newest game system."

Haru pulled the device from his pocket and showed it to everyone. "He did this hoping I would see him differently and say that he cares. But he's never been good at keeping promises. I don't see him unless it's convenient for him to come home and I don't even hear from him for my birthdays. He makes my mother cry and he makes me angry. He lied about a relationship between my mom and Giroro. What my mom says is true, what Giroro says is true, what my dad's assistant says is true, and what my dad says is false. I haven't felt like he cared about me for a long time and he's never around to treat me like anything. I don't care if he doesn't get to visit because I wouldn't notice the difference."

"There we have it." The judge almost smiled as he turned to Saburo. Saburo lost color in his face and was frozen. "Saburo Mutsumi, you are denied custody and denied visitation. You are hereby court ordered to pay for child support. Dismissed!"

Haru sighed as he stepped away from the stand and ran to Natsumi, hugging her tightly. Even Giroro stood close by and smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, after everything was signed and settled, Natsumi invited Giroro over to enjoy a big dinner with Haru and her. She served up a big strawberry cake she made. Haru lazily ate through his slice with a sleepy smile.

"You don't have to finish it now if you're that sleepy." Natsumi giggled. Haru conceded and gave her one last hug before going to bed. Natsumi cleared away the extra dishes and left over cake while Giroro slowly nibbled his piece away. "What's wrong? Don't like cake?"

"I'm not a big fan of sweets but you did put in the effort and it is supposed to be a celebration." Giroro smiled.

"Well don't force yourself ok?" Natsumi winked.

"I promise." Giroro chuckled.

"You can stay the night if you want." Natsumi suggested as she sat down next to him and finished her drink.

Giroro paused after already placing his fork in his mouth with a fresh bite as his eyes widened. He spoke around his fork in his surprise. "Why?"

"Well it would make up for letting us stay a couple of weeks ago which got you in trouble, dragged you into the divorce, and eventually cost you your job. Heck if you still can't find a new one before your rent is up I will let you crash here." Natsumi joked. "You're not just the guy who taught gym to my son anymore, you're like a friend of the family."

"Oh, thank you." Giroro blushed subtly. "But I'm sure it won't be much longer before I find something."

"I have to pay you back somehow. My conscience won't let me rest otherwise." Natsumi teased.

After getting to know Natsumi over the past few weeks he learned he couldn't really change her mind. Her confidence is what impressed him and they grew closer. "You could just let me take you out to dinner."

"Why dinner?" Natsumi smirked.

"It's just food so no one can make accusing comments about you being a single mom who just separated from her husband." Giroro rattled off the first thought of excuse before cramming more cake into his mouth.

"Who cares what people think? You're just a guy who helped me out and I'm just a girl who wants to reward you for your kindness. Nothing else to read into there than just the simple truth." Natsumi explained as her cheeks seemed to flush more and more with pink blush.

"You do know h-how this is going to look right?" Giroro stuttered.

"Like I said 'who cares?' My son and I have never been happier and I feel completely free again." Natsumi fawned with her hand caressing her cheek as she felt the energy of her teenage years return to her. "You did that for me Giroro. I'm so grateful, but I also hate owing someone so dinner will have to do I guess."

Giroro hastily swallowed another bite and huddled almost defensively over his plate. "To be honest I don't really know how society will look at you I'm just... Well I mean you just got everything smoothed out and I don't want that taken from you."

Natsumi giggled. "You come off as pretty rough on the first impression but when you're given the chance you're really sweet aren't you?"

"Tch~ I'm not sweet." Giroro stuffed the last of his cake into his mouth and roughly chewed and swallowed it down.

"But you're not heartless." Natsumi smiled. "Admit it you have a fluffy filling."

"It's not fluffy, I just..." Giroro pointed the end of his fork at her as if to emphasize his non-fluffiness.

"Nope, I can't un-see it now." Natsumi giggled.

"I'm only nice to you." Giroro huffed as his frustration built up. The wall he built to hide his feelings, his weaknesses, trembled before Natsumi. It bent and warped. The strongest of it's supports seemed to easily fall away with her there. Only Giroro knew what was on the other side and he didn't know what would happen if they had been discovered.

"Oh really?" Natsumi lowered her eyes, daring him to keep fighting her when she knew she had him cornered and stood upon victory.

Inside of Giroro the wall cracked. Fear spilled out with his shaken voice. "I just admire you so much. Even when you felt broken and cried, I could see your strength. I respect your courage and determination; no matter what else happens you still try your damn best. I just- I love that... and maybe you too."

"Oh thank god." Natsumi sighed heavily as she sunk in her seat. Her shoulders quivered as she leaned against the frozen Giroro. "I thought I was going to suffer as the only one."

"What? Y-you mean... do you...?" Giroro struggled which way to ask.

"Yeah. I tried really hard not to but I like you too much I guess." Natsumi admitted. "Besides, it can't be wrong to feel it anymore right? I mean it's terrible you lost your job but... you know? No more rules about dating a kids mom."

"I know." Giroro took a shaken breath. "So what happened that made you start feeling that way... for me?"

"When you were really kind and helping in ways everyone hopes would happen everyday. You weren't doing them just to look like a good person, you really cared. You could relate to both me and Haru; you understood. So I felt I could connect with you in a way I never did with anyone else." Natsumi spoke softly and felt herself lulled by the memory. She felt calm now that he knew how she felt and had a similar attraction to her.

Giroro felt a thin wave of fear pass over him as he moved with a new thought. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer. "H-how do you think Haru would feel?"

Natsumi giggled. "The other night Haru and I stayed up late. Talking and secretly worrying that his dad would win. When he was almost asleep he muttered something. He said 'if you and Giroro did start dating like dad said, I totally won't be mad. He's a much better match for you'."

"He's a good kid." Giroro chuckled.

"Yeah he is." Natsumi sighed and relaxed in Giroro's embrace, feeling the fatigue of the day set in.

Giroro eventually helped her upstairs to her room and made his way to the guest room where he spent the night looking at the ceiling and thinking. He never predicted helping one kid would change his life so much, but he didn't regret any of it.

Over time Haru and Natsumi convinced Giroro to move in with them and make the guest room his own. Giroro, having felt useless, built a small garden in the back yard where he grew many sweet potatoes which turned out to be a shared favorite between him and Natsumi. The school did offer Giroro his job back but he refused since teacher parent relationships still weren't easily accepted and he wasn't willing to give this one up. He eventually find a new job to help support the three of them, and they were happy. Even when the budget was tight and Natsumi and Giroro weren't always home to see Haru, they smiled and made the moments they did have together very good memories.


End file.
